


It started with Agent 3

by OddlEnough



Series: The Sanitization [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Evil Hachi, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, Rider gets sick, SO SAD, Zombies, Zombification, i dont know what im doing, i just wanted to write a story ;-;, probably, so does Hachi tho so I guess I can't say much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlEnough/pseuds/OddlEnough
Summary: 'Mask looked at Army's head from behind the couch.''"They're just..."''"Just brain dead..."'----Rider comes out of the underground with a stain from the sanitized ink he was controlled with. Soon, his health starts to deteriorate during a match. What will happen to the rest of his friends if they don't find a way to help him?----sanitized ink and nimble zombies
Series: The Sanitization [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084259
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Riders gonna die if he doesn't take care of himself--

“It’s fine, really.”

“But Rider, your skin is green,” Aloha said, looking to the area around his eye.

Rider shook his head. “It’s fine. Probably just discolored from some ink or something. It does that sometimes.”

Army looked at him with a look that couldn’t be any more skeptical. “In all the battles I’ve ever seen you do, its only happened once, and that was when there was a flooder chasing you.”

“Like I said, all the time. Look, I’m fine, absolutely nothing is wrong with me.”

“I really think that-”

“Can we just start this battle already? I need to start moving, this standing around is annoying.”

Rider walked past the other persons of the S4 and straight to the battle center. The four he left standing there looked at each other and after a second, followed suit.

* * *

Rider had collapsed. His lungs hurt. His head hurt. Everything hurt. And of course, he was lying in the side wings that not many people came to, so he was alone. Shakily sitting up, he recovered his breath. ‘ _Is this what asthma feels like then? If so, this sucks.‘_

“Rider?” A familiar voice rang out from a few meters away. “Rider! I saw you weren’t moving on the map, are you alright?” Aloha ran over to him.

Rider waved off the sentiment. “Yeah, I’m alright. I just quit breathing for a minute, it’s fine.”

“Like, what? Asthma? I thought you didn’t have asthma.”

“I don’t.”

Aloha extended a hand to help him up. “Do you feel well enough to finish the match or should I call someone over?”

“If I needed surgery I would have called already. I just needed to catch my breath.” He took the now-cyan inkling’s hand and Aloha pulled him onto his feet. “Now come on, we have a lot of turf to make up…”

“If you exert yourself too much, I’m suing you for personal damages!” Aloha’s voice rang out as he super-jumped to a teammate.

Rider checked the map. Most of the map was smothered in pink, not much of his color remained. He had a lot to do.

* * *

“I love how Aloha was not pink the one round we play with a pink color in it.”

“Yeah, seriously what’s up with that, it messed my vibe up so much. And I got _cyan_ of all colors.”

“What's wrong with cyannn… If anything it was unbearable spraying _pink_ everywhere when there wasss a perfectly good color on the other teammm…”

“It did not mess up your vibe you liar, you almost beat us in the last 15 seconds.”

“Says Mr. _Pink Beret_ over here.”

Rider allowed himself a small smile as he listened to his friends’ banter.

…

_*cough*_

…

Aloha was the only one to notice. “Ya good, sir?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok…” Rider tried to wave him off but coughed again into his elbow. Twice. Thrice. Quice..?

Aloha put his hand on Rider’s shoulder. “I don’t think you’re ok. You should go see a doctor…”

“What? No, not for something this minuscule.”

The other three traveling with them paused their conversation to look back at them. “What’s happening?” asked Skull.

“Rider isn’t feeling w–”

“I’m fine. I’ve just got a cough, that's all.”

“No, you aren-”

“I’m fine.”

Rider glared at Aloha. Aloha returned the stare with his own. They held their gaze until finally, Rider was the one to break. Unfortunately for Rider, Aloha is _very_ good at making people feel bad.

“F-fine. I’ll go see the doctor tomorrow. But if I feel perfectly fine then I won’t go.”

Aloha smiled. “Good idea!” Rider huffed. Aloha placed a hand on his shoulder. “We really do care about your safety, man. If you're getting sick, I need to know how far away I need to be,” Aloha said.

Rider let out a small smile. “Keep your distance then, I might be a zombie.”

The other three affirmed Aloha’s point. “Yeah, who would take Army’s place if he died again?”

Mask chuckled at Skull’s comment while Army glared at the ground. “All I did was get stung by bees. Honestly you people…”


	2. Inkopolis Lab Reports #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it sound like an actual hospital report but idk how they usually go so I just guessed--

INKOPOLIS SQUARE MEDICAL REPORT

\--------------------

DATE: 12/10/4367

NAME: Craie, Rider

SEX: Male

AGE: 19

SPECIES: Inkling

\--------------------

SYMPTOMS: Coughing, Fatigue, Lightheadedness, Asthmatic symptoms, Pale green stain around eye and ear

DIAGNOSIS: Unknown.

TREATMENT: Given inhaler and cold medication, told to come back if symptoms worsen.

\--------------------

NOTES: I believe it may be a simple cold virus and stain from a turf war, but cannot be sure. He did not want to talk about where he had been the past couple of days. Slightly upset at the inhaler, but was gratified by being able to still play turf wars if he would not exert himself too much.

**DR. MISURA, NP.**

* * *

INKOPOLIS SQUARE MEDICAL REPORT

\--------------------

DATE: 12/17/4367

NAME: Octo, Hachi

SEX: Male

AGE: 17

SPECIES: Octoling

\--------------------

SYMPTOMS: Coughing, Fatigue, Shortness of breath, Asthmatic symptoms, Skin a pale green on left leg and arm, tips of tentacles resembling a neon green rather than normal fade from any color

DIAGNOSIS: Unknown. Same symptoms as the previous patient [Rider Craie], further study required.

TREATMENT: Remains in hospital, tests being done.

\--------------------

NOTES: Called previous patient (Rider Craie) back to hospital for testing. Craie was unhappy about coming back in but admitted his symptoms were worse than before he came in. He was still unwilling to tell what he was doing before his symptoms started, claiming that he would 'get over it soon'. This new virus seems to be affecting Octo worse than Craie, but further testing is needed for a diagnosis. We are keeping Octo in the hospital because of how severe his reaction seems to be in comparison to Craie’s. We are letting Craie stay out of the hospital on the requirement that he comes in for testing every week.

**DR. MISURA, NP.**

* * *

INKOPOLIS SQUARE LAB REPORT

\--------------------

TEST SUBJECT: Craie, Rider

TEST: Skin sample from right cheekbone

RESULTS: Ink stain

\--------------------

NOTES: This is a very strange case. It seems to be in fact an ink-stain, but not from any of the inks that are natural to inklings. I would recommend that Craie stay away from battles for a few days and not to change colors to see if that will make the stain fade away. Further testing needed on this mystery ink.

**DR. STEPPEN, MLT.**

* * *

INKOPOLIS SQUARE LAB REPORT

\--------------------

TEST SUBJECT: Octo, Hachi

TEST: Ink therapy

RESULTS: Tentacles did not revert back to the usual color when exposed to TP.M ink [birth color]

\--------------------

NOTES: When exposed to his birth color, type magenta ink [TP.M], unlike the usual reaction where the patient reverts back to the same colors they were born with [In Octo’s case, it would rid him of the green skin tint and green tentacle tint], the test was negative. This normally fixes any imbalance or mixing of ink types [refer to most recent case [Haii, Aloha] with mixed TP.Y+TP.P ink], but the therapy didn't seem to fix the stains.

**DR. STEPHEN, MLT.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the hospital's reports from Rider and Hachi's trip to the doctor, if yall were wondering.
> 
> poor Hachi why am I doing this to him--


	3. Itsgettingworsehelp-

“Man, it sucks that they still won't let you play turf, they couldn’t have just let you play without changing your color?”

“No… This is stupid. I feel good enough to play turf. Hell, I could even play ranked like this.” Rider coughed a few times before crossing his arms again. Being told to stay home and away from battling for a week or two made him quite upset, to say the least.

Stealth looked at him from his seat on the arm of the couch. Seeing his team leader and his friend laying there on the couch with a blanket draped over him, his face flushed with a mild fever excepting the area around his eye and ear which were still green even after a week of lying low. It even seemed to have… expanded. It now wrapped around his chin and was starting to creep down his neck. It felt so… just upsetting. Stealth had no idea what he was doing, he was just watching Rider writhe with little way to help.

“Well, if it’s what the doctor said you should do, then what choice do we have?”

_*knock knock*_

“Come in!” Stealth stood up from the couch, leaving Rider to huff on the couch by himself.

Aloha burst through the door with a couple of grocery bags in his hands. “We come bearing gifts of good tidings and food!” He walked in through the door frame with Skull and Mask following him in.

“Hey guys!”

Rider sat up from the couch and looked over the back to the front door. “What’re you guys doing here..?”

“Visiting you, duh.” Aloha crossed the living room into the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter. “How ya feeling, friendo?”

“Fine. I don’t know why I’m even stuck here.”

Mask and Skull walked into the living room with Stealth. “You’re sick, that’s why,” Mask said with a look at Rider.

Army walked in at that moment. “Am I bringing in the other bags or no?”

“Oh, no leave those there that’s fine,” Aloha called from the kitchen as he disassembled the two bags before him.

“I didn’t think so.” Army took off his coat and put it on the coat rack by the door. “How are you, Rider?” He walked over to the couch and leaned on the back of it.

“I’m feeling fine.” He pulled out his phone and blatantly ignored Army.

Stealth cracked a smile. “He’s just being grumpy. Come, sit.” He gestured to the stools around the kitchen island. Mask and Skull sat while Aloha put away the groceries. Army walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter near where Aloha was. Stealth grabbed the coffee he was drinking before they came over and leaned onto the island, his hands wrapped around the mug.

“How’s Hachi doing?” asked Stealth.

“He’s not doing much better actually…” Skull replied. “He stayed in the hospital when he went to his appointment last, and since then the green has only spread around his arms and legs, it's up to his elbow now, and it started as only a spot on his hand. His left leg is almost completely covered, too.”

Stealth’s eyes widened. “But it's only been a week, how…”

“That's not just it though, he's gotten fevers and violent chills, he's talked about not being able to move his arm or leg as much, sometimes at all.”

The group fell silent for a minute before Army spoke up.

“I was going to meet up with the rest of Hachi’s team yesterday, but they canceled. Nana mentioned something about none of them feeling too well, do you think it may be related in some way?”

“It might be,” Aloha said. He lowered his voice, presumably to keep from Rider overhearing. “How has Rider been holding up here?”

_“Speaking of Rider, he’s been pretty quiet…”_

Stealth sighed and looked toward the couch Rider was laying on. “It’s… weird. He hasn’t changed much from a week ago physically, other than the green covering most of his face. It isn’t spreading as fast as Hachi seems. He has had a few fevers over the past couple of days, but they’re pretty mild. The thing that concerns me, though, it’s like…” Stealth trailed off for a second, collecting his thoughts. “He isn’t remembering things right. Like, he’ll be fine, have a perfectly good memory for a while, and then suddenly he’ll forget certain things, like my name or where he is, once he even asked what _his_ name was. And one time, I think it was sometime yesterday, he just stopped everything. He didn’t move, or speak, or even blink for like a minute or two, just stared at the wall… It was like he was a zombie.”

The group sat for a minute in silence. “I think…” Mask exhaled and repositioned his seat on the stool. “He won’t like it but… We have to bring him back, don’t we? If he’s not responding like that…”

“We– We should. But when would we take him? I mean, it should be as soon as possible,” Aloha said.

Stealth looked back at the couch. “I’ll bring him tomorrow, then.”

“Do you want us to come back and help?”

“No, I should be ok. Convincing him to go will be the problem…”

Army stood from his seat. “It’s easy, watch.” He walked over to the couch where Rider lay and looked over the back. “You’re going to the hospital tomorrow, ok?” Rider had nothing but a blank stare. “Rider? Hello..?” Army was taken aback by this. “…No questions, he is going tomorrow at the _very_ least. He isn’t responding, Stealth.”

Stealth stood up and walked over to the couch and looked down at Rider. His phone had slipped out of his unmoving fingers as he stared at his hands. His eyes were fixated on nothing. He was frozen, completely immobile. A worried expression formed on Stealth's face as he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked back at the others. “How do you guys feel about moving him now..?”

The other four silently agreed. “Let's get him in the car.”


	4. Inkopolis Lab Reports #2

INKOPOLIS SQUARE MEDICAL REPORT

* * *

DATE: 12/26/4367

NAME: Craie, Rider

SEX: Male

AGE: 19

SPECIES: Inkling

* * *

SYMPTOMS: Switching between normal brain function and total paralysis

DIAGNOSIS: Brain Dysfunction [?]

TREATMENT: Staying in hospital, vitals being watched

* * *

NOTES: I looked, but have not been able to find any case like his in our records. He is only within normal brain function for a few minutes at a time, but forgets everything that happened while he was ‘paralyzed’ and even beforehand. He is never in consciousness long enough to tell us where he got the ink stain on his face [which seems to be spreading]. Soon I plan to ask Octo where he got his stains, his seem similar if not the same as Craie’s. I will look into other hospital’s records to see if I can find anything else.

**DR. MISIRA, MD.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, it's sweet, and it's suspenseful~


	5. Sirens and Flashing Lights

Sirens and flashing lights surrounded her. Why were there sirens and flashing lights? She tried to lift her upper body but couldn’t. She was too weak. Why was she too weak? Speaking of which, she couldn’t feel her lower body. She looked to see all of her flesh green. Why was it green? Why couldn’t she focus on anything? Why was she moving? Why was she surrounded by people dressed in white…

* * *

Army paced back and forth in the waiting room. He visited Nana and the others at Triggerfish. He saw how they were. He called the ambulance. He had called the others. Simple, right..?

* * *

The evening started with him visiting Nana at Camp Triggerfish. He was worried about her team after they had called in sick that one day, and he wanted to see if they were alright. He wasn’t expecting it to be anything bad. When he got there, he visited their campsite and called for them. He didn’t hear a response, so he went to the two tents that were there and went to the one that Hachi and Afro shared. He asked again for a response but had no answer. He looked into the tent and found Afro laying under the blankets. Not wanting to disturb him, he slipped away from the tent. He looked to the one Nana and Pony shared and asked for a response there. When he received none again, he opened the tent door to see if they were just asleep like Afro.

He was wrong. A horrifying shock. It took him by such surprise that he physically stepped away before looking back in.

Pony was the same as Afro, seeming as she was sleeping under the blankets peacefully. But, there was Nana. She was sitting up but slumped over Pony’s body. Her skin was a light green, her fingers tapering to a blue. They were limp, such as the rest of her body, it seemed.

But then, as if a horror movie was unfolding right before him, Nana’s head rolled on her neck. Her face faced him as he looked into the tent. Her eyes pierced him with a terrifying stare. One eye was her normal color, but filled with fear and hurt. The other eye was a pupil-less pastel pink all around. Her lips were the same color as her skin. Her tentacles were blue-green, excepting the tips of the limb.

She breathed the words “Help us” before her head rolled back to the front and the momentum dragged her whole body to the ground.

So many thoughts raced through Army’s head, but the first one to register was to call the ambulance.

“Help, there’s s-ick people… at Camp Triggerfish… I don’t know what's wrong, I just- just know they need transport now-now! There's three of them… Please come… Campsite 108… Come quickly..!” He hung up and ran to Afro’s tent and flung off the blankets over him to reveal the same ailment. He rushed back to Nana’s side, seeing as how she was the last one he saw in consciousness.

“Nana…Nana! What’s happening! Answer me…please…” He turned her over gently on her back and threw anything obscuring her body to the side. Her skin was almost wholly green, like Rider’s. It covered most of her face, just a patch by her eye and her ear was uncovered. “Nana..? Are you still awake…”

Her eyes slowly blinked, the pink eye trailing behind the other one. “Pony…is the worst…help…her.” Nana’s voice was gravelly and strained. Army looked away from Nana and instead to Pony. Carefully removing the blankets around her, he examined her as well. There was no trace of any of her original skin tone. Only a sickly green remained on her flesh. Her tentacles were completely blue-green as well. Her eyes were wide open, unblinking, unfazed, and pastel pink.

Army did his best to stay calm, but no one can remain unaffected by such a thing. He tried, but there was nothing stopping his tears from starting to dribble down his cheeks. “You’ll be ok, I promise…you can’t be anything else, you can’t…” He looked back at Nana, who was staring at the ceiling. “Did you hear me? You’ll be ok…” He sniffed and wiped the tears from his face, only making way for new ones. He sat there for a minute, right by Nana, who looked at him with fear in her eye.

There was silence.

Then there were sirens.

He stood up, and after one last look at Nana’s face, left the tent, looking for the ambulances. He could see them in the trees, so he started waving and yelling. “Here! Over here, they’re over here! Help us!” The trucks followed his gestures and drove up to the campsite. They stopped as the doors flew open and EMTs jumped out. “In the tents! The girl in the ponytail is the worst one, help her!” They went to the tents with their stretcher. They first tried talking to her, but upon receiving no response, they put her gently onto the stretcher and wheeled her to the truck. “There’s a boy in the other one, don’t forget him..!” He tried to help as best he could, but he was lost with all of the rushing and wheeling and talking and terrified glances by everyone there.

The last one they loaded into the last ambulance was Nana. She moved her head to face his as they started to lift her into the vehicle. They stared at each other until she disappeared behind the door.

Army’s head rushed as he made a split-second decision.

He jumped into the truck with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be slower bc CHRISTMAS :D


	6. Chapter 6

Army paced back and forth in the waiting room. He visited Nana and the others at Triggerfish. He saw how they were. He called the ambulance. He had called the others. Simple, right..?

Footsteps came from the opening doors. Army looked to his left and saw Aloha walk into the room. “Army! What happened? Why are we here?” He walked over to Army. “I told the others they were here. But, what exactly happened?”

Army stopped pacing and faced him. “I–” He exhaled. “I went to Triggerfish to see Nana and Pony and Afro and– well, because I was concerned, after Hachi, and… I went to see their tents, because I wasn’t getting a response and thought Afro was sleeping, so I went to check on Nana and they looked like Hachi but so much worse, and Nana told me to help them so I called the ambulance and then they came so I rode with Nana to here and I, I–”

“Calm down, calm…” Army’s eyes were filling with tears about to spill over. “It’s ok…” Aloha grabbed Army by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “They will be fine. I’m sure of it. Ok?” Army nodded slowly.

The doors opened once more. Aloha turned his head to look. Two people walked in, one with their arms crossed and one with theirs behind their back, in a silent conversation. “Oh, Specs, Headphones, what are you doing here?”

The two looked at each other and back at Aloha and Army. Specs spoke up first. “We heard from Rider that all of Team Octo is here?”

“Yeah, they are…” Headphones looked at Specs, tilting her head and glaring. “Why don’t you guys come over here? Army’s waiting for news about Hachi and his team right now.”

The pair looked at each other again. This time, Headphones spoke up. “Well, we would but…” The two revealed their arms, Specs unfolding his and Headphones taking them from behind her back. Both their arms had the same pale green that was plaguing their friends. Aloha looked down at their legs, just now realizing the faint stain there. “This is the same thing, no?”

Army staggered back and fell onto the couch behind him. His breathing quickened. He was panicking. “No, no, no… Not you too… Not…”

Aloha sat next to Army. He placed a hand on his leg. “Shh… It’s ok…” Army calmed down a bit, but still had tears slowly coming down from his eyes as he looked at the blue inklings.

“Rider told us about whatever is going on with him about a week ago when he wasn’t… forgetting things, I guess.” Headphones held her arms and looked down. “We noticed the stains not too long after Rider went to see a doctor for the first time. We didn’t think much of it, it’s not like our health was affected or anything, but then Goggles and Bobble started having aches on their backs, I think, and when I looked at Bobble and I saw some green spots there. I can’t say the same for Goggles, can you?”

Specs nodded. “Yeah, I looked at Goggles, and he’s the same way. But, then they started saying that they felt fine again, so we didn’t think much of it. We left them at home because Bobble started having stomach problems and we didn’t want Goggles to get any worse than he was, so only we are here now. We wanted to confirm it wasn’t anything bad, but on the way here we received the news about Nana.”

A pink inkling with a side part walked up behind the desk. “Army?” He looked up at the inkling. “Nana, Pony, and Afro have been assigned rooms here. Pony and Afro are stable from what they told me, but you’ll have to talk to the doctors to hear exactly what’s wrong with them. Nana is…” Army’s interest perked slightly. “Less stable, she’s doing alright, but she’s just… It’s difficult to explain, I’ll let you ask the doctors, they’ll do better than I will explaining this. Just know that they are all being taken care of.” She smiled sadly. Army nodded and stood up.

“Which rooms will I need to go to…?”

“Rooms 304 and 305. Pony and Afro have conjoining rooms, Nana is in the same room as another patient. I believe his name is Rider?”

Aloha stood up next to him. “We know where those are. Thanks, Dianne. Oh, tell Cici I said hi, will you? I haven’t seen her in a bit.”

She smiled back at Aloha’s smile. “Of course. Couldn’t you just text her though?”

Aloha shrugged. “Better to hear it in person, isn’t it? Now, come on Army, let's go find them…”

Specs and Headphones waved to Aloha and Army as they made their way to the elevators.

“Now, what can I help you two with?”

“Well, you see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so hard to write because there's so much detail I want to put in but I don't want to clog up the flow of the story with too much description ;~;


	7. Visitors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make these into 2 chapters but I couldn't find a place to cut it in half, so ya'll get an extra-long chapter :)

“Hey guys… How are you doing..?”

A slightly muffled voice answered him, but it may only have been because of the phone’s audio that he sounded the way he did.

Aloha’s voice echoed from the phone, his tentacles a light red in color. _“We’re doing alright here! A little bit of ouch here and there, but nothing too bad. How are you and Army holding up?”_

“Alright… Army is in his room right now, reading. Would you like me to tell him you’re calling?”

_“That’d be great! I’ll see if I can get the camera to show Skull, too.”_

Mask swiveled the camera from front-facing on his phone to the rear camera. He stood up from his seat in the living room and walked over to Army’s room.

 _*knock knock_ *

“Hey Army… Whatcha doin…?”

He opened the door to show Army with his headphones on, reading a book as he lounged on his bed. He looked at the opening door and lowered his headphones around his neck. “What’s up?”

“Aloha called and wanted to say hi…”

Army put his book down and waved at the camera. He stood up and walked around to stand by Mask, who then flipped the camera back. “How are you, Aloha?”

Aloha grinned. _“Hey there! We’re doing alright, nothing too bad. It’s just like all the other cases, so I guess we’ll just have to see. How d’ya like my new color?”_

Army smiled, noticing his red color. “It looks great, Aloha. Not much different from your usual though, huh?”

 _“Everyone else has the same color as well, I should show you Skull, he looks great in red.”_ Aloha laughed.

“How many are in there now?”

 _“I’m not sure… Let’s see. Um, there’s a few groups of people that all came in at the same time, I’m guessing they’re all teams? There were about 6 groups that came in yesterday, a few came in the other day…”_ He paused and looked around. _“Yeah, they moved all the octolings to another wing, all of them are way worse than most of the inklings I’ve seen at least… There’s quite a few of us. Oh, then there’s Forge, Sailor White, Sailor Blue, the Blue team, the rest of Rider’s comrades, me and Skull…”_

_“Who said what about me?”_

Skull popped into the frame. He smiled and waved at the two on the other side of the screen. They waved back. Mask chuckled at Skull’s color, which earned him a glare from the inkling.

_“Oh, Skull, do you know the numbers? Of people here, that is?”_

Skull looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back. _“I think there's around 50-ish of us inkings, maybe 20-ish octos? I have no idea otherwise.”_

Mask sneezed. “I need to grab a tissue… Hold the camera, will you..?” Army took the phone from him and followed Mask into the living room and sat down while Mask grabbed a tissue from the bathroom.

“Anyone new that I would know come?” Army asked, trying to start a new conversation.

 _“Oh, yeah, Cici got here yesterday!”_ Aloha turned around then looked past Skull and into the background. _“Hey, Cici! C’mere!”_

A fair-skinned inkling with her hair tied up in a ponytail walked over to Aloha. _“Yeah? What’s up?”_

_“Say hi to Army and Mask!”_

She peered into the screen. _“Oh hey there, Army! Long time no see!”_ She looked back at Aloha and then to the screen. _“Wheres Mask at?”_

“Oh, he’s grabbing a tissue. His allergies have been acting up, even with the air filter here,” Army replied.

_“Tell him I said hi! The doc probably doesn’t want me out of bed, I’ll see you later then! Tell Mask I said hi, will you?”_

Just then Mask sat down next to Army once more. “Who’s saying what to me?”

 _“Just saying hi, Mask! I’ll talk to you guys later! Text meeeee!”_ She waved once more and walked back, albeit a bit of stumbling on her part. Mask noticed the green on her ankles and calves and pointed them to Army, who nodded grimly.

Aloha looked back at the phone and stared for a second. Army could see the small green stain on his collarbone, only knowing too well that there were more he couldn’t see. _“I should probably log off now, my phones about to die. I just wanted to check in and say hiii! I miss y’all, see you soon hopefully!”_

“Whenever that cure supposedly comes out…”

_“Like I said, hopefully soon! Byeee!”_

The call disconnected.

Mask was the first to speak as he took his phone back. “Poor Cici, I was hoping she wouldn’t get it… At the very least, not this soon…” He stood up and walked to the kitchen where a phone charger lay.

Army nodded. “She seems to be doing alright, though.”

“I’m not totally worried about her, it’s Emperor I’m worried about… Did you see what he posted yesterday?”

“No, I never check. What was it?”

“He’s devastated… I mean, his girlfriend just got an incurable sickness, what is he suppose to do about that? And no visitors are allowed anymore, not after so many people are sick…”

“Don’t say that.” Army’s voice quivered a bit as he sank farther into the couch, wrapping his arms around his torso. “It’s curable… It has to be. And it’s not like anyone is dead yet, right? It can’t be that bad…”

Mask paused for a moment in the kitchen. “Well… I guess you are right about that… They aren’t dead…”

He looked at the top of Army’s head, the only part visible from his position on the couch.

“They’re just… They’re just brain dead…”

Army’s eyes widened, then closed. “Don’t…”

Mask’s eyes drooped as he looked at the small orange inkling. “Sorry…”

“It’s not… not your fault, it’s fine…”

“No it wasn’t, I shouldn’t have said that… I–”

“NO!” Army stood up and glared at him, his voice raised, his fists clenched. Mask shuddered, he hated seeing his roommate so visibly upset.

Army stood like he was for a second, then collapsed in on himself as he started to cry. “Oh, Army…” Army fell back onto the couch and hugged his knees. He was the most sensitive about the topic. Most of the people closest to him had fallen ill and were currently in the hospital. _Nana… Aloha… Skull… Forge… Sailor Blue and White… Cici…_ He missed them horribly. Talking about them in their current state was slightly upsetting, with reason. “Army, I didn’t mean to make you… I’m sorry…” Mask walked over to him and sat by him on the couch.

Army’s eyes flooded when Mask wrapped his arms around him comfortably. “I– I miss th-them… I want them t-to be ok…”

“They’ll be fine…”

Army nodded and calmed down a bit. He wiped his cheeks off. “R-Right…”

Mask smiled warmly. “Do you want to do something..? Like… watch a movie..?”

“Sure…”

“You choose, I’ll make popcorn…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you wonder who Cici is, it's from my other story The King.
> 
> Cici is Y/N from that story basically so...
> 
> yeah


	8. Sweets for 2

Army drowsily walked into the living room. It was morning, but not for much longer. He had slept in way longer than he would have normally, but he had stayed up last night… baking things for his sick friends. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved baking, and he suddenly had the inspiration to bake things.

The strangest thing though… everything he had made was gone. He had put them all in boxes and left them on the counter for tomorrow, when he was planning to bring them to the hospital later that day. But, they were gone. He quietly padded over to the counter and inspected it. He had wiped the counter after packing up everything, but there were a few crumbs on the counter where the boxes had been. Looking up at the hallway, he also noticed that Mask’s gas mask wasn’t hanging on the peg on the wall by the front door as it would normally.

He was too tired to connect the dots, but he didn’t have to when the knob started to turn and the door started to open.

“Oh, Army, you’re awake…” Mask stepped in through the door while holding a couple of bags in his hands and closed it with his foot. He took off his mask and hung it on the peg. “I went out to grab some groceries while I was out, we were running low on some things…”

“Where did all the baked things go..?”

“Oh, uh…” Mask shrugged and made his way to the kitchen. “I brought them to the hospital like you were planning to…”

“Did you happen to eat any?”

Mask fell silent for a second.“…only one of the extras. I put the rest in the pantry.”

“Sure, only one…” Army took one of the bags from him and set it on the counter, slowly drawing out its contents. “Did you get to see anyone while you were there?”

“No, they didn’t let me go any farther than the front desk… That whole wing has been sectioned off for those people, they might even have another wing at this point, there’s so many people who’re infected…”

Army just sighed. “I haven’t been battling in a while, so I haven’t made any money for the past month and a bit…”

“Speaking of battling, they shut that down…”

“What?”

“Yeah, apparently they found out that the ink from infected battlers gets on the opponents and gives them the thing too… That’s how most of everyone got infected…”

“Huh…I guess I couldn’t battle even if I wanted to…”

“Guess not…”

* * *

_Scroll…Scroll…Bored…Bored…_

“Hey, Aloha!”

He looked up at the girl peeking through the curtain around his bed. He smirked and looked back down at his phone. “Go away Dianne, I’m sleeping. Can’t you tell from the curtains?”

She rolled her eyes and came in. “You’re supposed to be. Anyway, Mask brought something to the front desk earlier.” She held up a cylindrical box similar to a popcorn tin. “I haven’t looked inside yet, but I’m assuming it’s for you, at least.”

Aloha smiled as she sat in the chair next to him and sat the box on his lap. “And who gave you the jurisdiction to hand this to me?”

“The front desk ladies who just needed some random assistant nurse to delegate this oh-so-stressful task to.” Aloha pushed himself up a little higher, so he sat up a bit more. He removed the lid of the tin to reveal a bunch of small boxes inside. “Huh.” Dianne said, peering into the tin.

Aloha noticed they all had names on them. “Hey look, there’s one with my name on it!” He removed that one from the top of the stack. “It looks like these open right here…” He opened the lid to find a variety of baked goods. “Ooh…” He rooted around to find “A blueberry scone! Yes, these are my favorite!” He took a bite into it. “Mmm… Definitely Army’s baking…”

He looked back into the tin at the other boxes. “Wook, Dvianne! Vers one fow you!”

Dianne made a disgusted face. “And I thought that you couldn’t talk with food in your mouth, but you’re louder than usual…” Aloha glared at her. He had, however, piqued her interest, and she looked in as well. Sure enough, as he had said, there was one with her name on it. She took it out and looked inside. Written on the underside of the lid was _‘I’m assuming you are handing these out, so I made one for you too. -Army’_

“Aw, isn’t that nice…” She put the box on the table by Aloha’s bed. “I’m coming back for these once I’m done handing these out. I swear if you touch them…”

Aloha just laughed. “I have my own, why would I even want yours? Mine is perfect~” He hugged the box to his chest as he took another bite of the scone.

“Mhm. Sure.” She stood up and disappeared behind the curtain around Aloha’s bed. _Couldn’t hurt to just see what she had got, right?_ His hand slowly crept towards the lone box on the table…

“I said don’t touch them!!” Dianne stuck her head back through the curtain and glared.

“Sorry, sorry… Won’t do it again, promise.”

She squinted and pointed to her eyes, then to his, the I'm-watching-you thing.

* * *

“Did I get them all?” Dianne wondered to herself. She brought boxes to Aloha, Skull, Sailor Blue and White, Forge, Cici, Stealth…

She peered into the tin. Only one box remained. “…Nana…” A wave of pity fell over her, but she quickly shook it off and started walking to the Octarian section.

It was sad, having to separate the two races, but considering Octarians had a more severe reaction to this sickness, they had to split them up, just so the relatively asymptomatic inklings didn’t accidentally get someone sicker than they already were.

The Octos that were already fully contaminated were in a room to themselves. The room had an ambiance, a general feeling of uneasiness. And wherever you looked in the room, there would be a body, frozen and unmoving. Green skin; blue tentacles; pale, lifeless eyes...

_I hate going in here..._

There were quite a few Octos laying there on the beds that had been moved in there, maybe 30 or 40 at this point. The room was big enough, so they could fit everyone and more in there. Slipping on her surgical mask (which was a requirement for both the Octarian and Inkling sick zones), she scanned the room for the Octarian she was looking for. “There she is…" She walked over to the bed that the girl was laying on. 

"Army wishes you'd get well soon..." Dianne whispered to Nana. "We all do..." She placed the box on Nana's lap and sighed.

She could've sworn she saw a glimmer in Nana's lifeless eye that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to start just mass uploading The King so that this story makes a little more sense


	9. Everyone here is Woke in their own way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a train wreck
> 
> Not because I wrote it badly, I just mean the story kind of
> 
> ...
> 
> goes off the rails

The doctor stared at the octarian under him. The eyes just stared, it’s flesh was cold, his tentacles a greenish-blue with the tips tapering to a magenta. But even so, a small beat of life remained in him. The doctor looked at his vitals chart. It remained constant, ever since the octarian boy had come in. He was trying, but it seemed as if this was going to be another failed attempt at changing the boy’s tentacles with his ink therapy. The doctor placed the small ink packet of magenta ink on the side table by the boy’s bed and sighed. _He was my first octarian patient, and now…_ He scanned the room, looking at all of the all-but-lifeless bodies lying there. _There are so many more…_ The official title for these cases was a sanitization, mostly because he overheard a patient mention it in the waiting room, but also for totally scientific reasons.

It made sense in his head, at least.

…

_“you…“_

_…_

The doctor looked around. “Who was that? Is someone else…” But he didn’t see anyone else, he must be imagining things. "...in here..?"

…

_“you are not worthy…”_

_…_

_The voice… was coming from…_

He looked down. Could it have been… the octarian?

_“10008…”_

The doctor's lips moved in silent shock.

A voice echoed from farther in the room.

_“10007…”_

He stood up sharply and spun around to see a female octarian speaking.

_“10006…”_

_“10005…”_

Two others spoke. The doctor staggered back. The boy in front of him slowly sat up.

_“you are not infected like us…”  
_

All four voices rang out together. The doctor pressed the button on his radio. “This is Misira, we have a situation in the octarian wing that I might need help taking care of…” Every voice in the room chorused as they all sat up.

_“you are not infected like us…”_

Hachi’s voice rang out over the rest of them.

_“10008, 10007, 10006, 10005.”_

The doctor stared at the body before him, who was speaking as if he was someone else.

_…_

_“Lead them.”_

Hachi, Nana, Pony, and Afro all rose. They spoke in unison.

“ _Understood_.”

…

The doctor backed up slowly to the door. He pressed the button to his radio. “I need help, now.”

Hachi turned to look at him. “You thought you were leaving? Why don’t you join us..?”

The doctor pushed open the doors and ran.

“Doctor Misira, what's going on?”

“Doctor Misira!”

“Doctor Misira?”

People stared and questioned as he came running into the octarian wing. “Everyone needs to leave!”

“What do you mean, leave..?”

Every octarian and doctor stared at him.

“Now! Go! Get yourselves and the patients out of here! You are all in danger!”

The medical staff was stunned.

“GO–”

The four sanitized octarians that had spoken walked into the room calmly. “We’re awake, isn’t that great?” Hachi said, walking forward. The three behind him grinned and nodded.

“GET OUT–”

“I said…” Hachi held his hand out. Pony placed a small ink packet in his hands. _That's the one I was using earlier!_ He held it up and examined the pink ink inside of it before squeezing it in his hand. It burst, and pink ink dripped down his hand. The ink that was in the packet started to turn a greenish-blue. He opened his hand and let the packet drop to the floor. “…isn’t that great.” He grinned.

Misira’s eyes widened as he started to move away, but Hachi was too fast. Hachi struck the doctor's face, leaving the ink on his face.

“Now you have to join us…” Hachi stepped forward and placed a foot on the doctor's back as he lay on the floor. He smiled sweetly at the rest of the people in the room. “Oh don’t worry, you’ll all be with us soon enough…”

Chaos ensued. Everyone ran for the exits as Hachi just laughed as all of the other sanitized octarians ran through behind him. A scream resounded through the room.

* * *

“Hm? What's this…”

Dianne’s radio squeaked. “What’s happening?” Aloha inquired.

Dianne listened for a second. “Dr. Misira needs some help in the octarian wing, I guess. But I don’t work in that wing so…”

Aloha sighed. “Maybe the therap-ink worked this time…”

“Maybe… You look tired, do you want me to go so you can–”

Aloha’s eyes blinked. “Oh, no, it’s fine… I guess I’ve just gotten more and more tired lately…”

Dianne looked at him. “Yeah…”

The two were sitting in his room, Dianne in the chair and Aloha sitting up in his bed, leaning on the wall behind him. With not much to help with in the inkling wing, Dianne usually just sat and kept friends company. She spent the most time with Cici and Aloha, though, considering she knew them best. She was most worried about Aloha, however, so she spent the small majority of her time with him. His particular ink stain, which had been only been at his collarbone last week was now at the lower half of his face, creeping up the back of his neck. His tentacles had begun to turn green-ish in the back, but he either didn’t notice or didn’t acknowledge it. She had a sneaking suspicion that that was why he was so tired…

Her radio crackled again. A slight uneasiness coursed through her.

“What’s that now?”

“It’s Misira again… It sounds like he’s having even more trouble now…”

Aloha closed his eyes for a second. “I’m sure someone else will help him, right..?”

Dianne didn’t answer.

“Hey,” Aloha placed his hand on hers and smiled. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine…” She smiled nervously back and exhaled.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s nothing. I’m sure he’s fin–”

A faint scream was heard by both of them.

“Wh… What was that…”

“Maybe… I don't know, a normal patient thing?”

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard-"

Dianne’s radio came to life. _“The Octarians woke up! Everyone get out or find somewhere to hide, they’re coming after the staff!”_

“What–!”

Aloha looked at her. “What is happening!”

_“I repeat, the Octarians in the sanitized place have all woken up or something! They’re trying to get the staff sick, run and hide if you can!”_

“Dianne, run.”

“No, I-I can’t just leave–”

“I said go! Or hide, I don’t know, but if this is serious–!”

More screams and yells could be heard from outside Aloha’s room. _“The Inklings woke up! They’re chasing around the staff, please he-”_

The feed cut out. “Dianne hide!”

She sprinted to the closet they kept all of the medical equipment in and hid in the corner, underneath a blanket she threw wires and tubes on top of.

The curtain was opened violently. “Anyone in here…”

Aloha looked up. “Rider?”

“Aloha...” Rider was the first inkling to be moved to the sanitized section. His skin was the same pale green, his tentacles a blue-ish green tapering to a lime color. His eyes were the same pastel pink as all the rest of them. He walked over to the bed. He lifted Aloha’s chin. “I see you’ll be joining our little group soon.”

Aloha jerked his head back. “What are you even doing? Why are you awake, I thought…”

Rider grinned. “The telephone gave us a second life, might as well use it…”

“The what–”

“All I have to worry about is sanitizing everyone from their pathetic little lives… Hachi's the one who has to make decisions.”

“Hachi–!”

“Speaking of sanitizing, is someone else here?”

Aloha stuttered. “Wh-What someone… What do you even mean…”

Rider glared. He then looked to the window. “I guess I could just come back later… anyone in this building will be found eventually…” He walked over and looked out the window. “No one’s getting out of here anyway, your room’s three stories high.”

He looked around the room once more before walking to the curtain. “I have more people to catch and ‘fix’…” With the last remark, he left.

“Can I come out now..?” A muffled voice called from the closet.

“I would stay in there…”

…

“These people are definitely not themselves…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here, it ends.  
> don't yall just love evil Hachi >:3
> 
> IM KIDDING I'm going to keep writing this, just in a new book  
> I feel like the two parts of the story can be split up because otherwise this story will be so freaking long  
> also I need some time to upload the rest of my other stories so my readers know these pEoPlEs ReLaTiOnShIpS
> 
> Stay tuned for...
> 
> The Heir to the Empire
> 
> (let me know if you like that title or if it's stupid bc I can't decide for myself)  
> :)


	10. EXTRA THINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is everything you wanted to know about the story but I couldn't find a way to tell you!
> 
> To be honest, though, this is always one of my favorite parts of a book. Seeing what went on behind the scenes, how the author's thought process went, all of the extra little fun stuff. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

# I NEED SCIENCE TO FIGURE THIS OUT HERE WE GO

_Alternate Title:_

# EVERYTHING YOU NEEDED TO KNOW TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BUT THE AUTHOR COULDN’T FIND A WAY TO PUT IT IN OR IT WOULD MESS WITH THE FLOW OF THE STORY

* * *

## Part 1-The Sanitizing ink:

This is what I went through when deciding how this virus would go :) Hope it makes any sense!

### Ok so what are all the properties of this new ink strain? (sanitizer) (lol)

-Mind control

-New strain

-Won’t follow all of the norms of Ink-ology so I get to make stuff up whenever I want to

-Infectious

-Faster on Octoarians

-Slower on Inklings

-Slow acting

-It doesn't spread all that quickly, but it does spread

### Questions to address?

**Q: Why can’t they just be covered in the ink and be fully sanitized faster?**

A: It would be a shock to their systems. Rider’s health deteriorated, and even though I didn’t write it in, the other inklings and octarians were affected similarly. If their health deteriorated too quickly, it’s possible their bodies may just die from the sickness.

**Q: Wouldn’t that speed up the process though, wouldn’t it be worth risking it?**

A: If it shocks their systems, they wouldn’t be much help fighting, would they? It’s possible that they would be fine, but it would take a while before they were fully ‘recovered’, physically. For all of the cephalopods that woke up in the hospital, almost all of them had been there for at least a month, Hachi was fully sanitized for at least two or three months, Nana, Pony, and Afro were sanitized not much longer after he completely turned. I know, my timeline sucks ;v;

**Q: How does it control them?**

A: I guess my answer for that is that the ink makes its way into their brains and rewires it, in a sense. Because the ink is actively being controlled by something, the controller could choose what pulses to receive in their brain. If you know anything about the brain, the human one at least (which I’m assuming most of you don’t, I’m just a nerd ;^;), there are little pulses that go off in your brain when it receives info it needs to translate. For example, if you feel something, like fur, the nerves in your hand will send little pulses to your brain for it to translate, which tells the rest of the body, “Hey, you’re touching something soft”. This ink could be made to access certain parts of the brain, controlling those impulses. It could control the release of dopamine, which is the feeling of satisfaction and/or just happiness, which could change a person’s entire moral system, making things they did wrong feel good to them (like listening to a TELEPHONE or taking over an entire HOSPITAL–). If you had access to all of their brain, you could just control them like a robot, but that's too much work for a telephone that’s basically dead at this point.

_THEN AGAIN THIS IS VIDEO GAME SCIENCE I’M TOTALLY MAKING UP SO WHAT DO I KNOW–_

**Q: Why does it affect Octarians and Inklings differently?**

A: That I–

_…that was for plot convenience if i’m gonna be honest…_

But I will stay, in my _extensive research_ , I have _totally_ _found_ that female octarians have the worst reactions, male octarians spread the fastest. For inklings, male inklings are the most resistant of all, the females react slightly more severely while the males spread only a bit faster, not by much, though.

**Q: Is where it’s placed on the body count? Like, wherever the green is, does that affect that area specifically?**

A: Yes, actually. Mostly the ink just gets into the bloodstream and travels up to the internal organs and stuff and causes problems, like a normal virus. But Rider did go brain dead first because of where the green is placed (the ink). For the ink to actually take effect on his limbs, they would have to connect the circuit, in a way. In order to control that area, both the brain and that area must be infected. Like in Hachi’s case, he said he sometimes couldn’t move the part of his body that were infected, like it was waiting to be connected. Now, he was able to move the green parts most of the time, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to get to the hospital. Or how Cici could walk with green on her heels, or how Headphones and Specs could move their arms with splashes of green on them. I guess it just depends.

**Q: Explain how ink works because even me the author feels like I owe my readers a good explanation.**

A: Ink. Oh boy. I might just write a whole separate story on this just so I can get this all straight. The quick and easy way for me to explain it is:

Every color of ink is a whole different type of ink. These inks _do not mix._ When they come into contact with each other, they repel and combine with each other at the same time, if that makes _any_ sense. So, when a battle is going on, whenever a cephalopod comes in contact with a different ink type, the ink reacts with their skin, I guess. Their skin starts to do chemical reaction things, and if enough of that other ink is in contact with them, they evaporate. Or something. I don't quite have an explanation for that. I guess their atoms or something blow apart from each other, and the cephalopod is just a jumbled mess of _stuff_ in the air. Maybe. But, then the evaporated cephalopod goes back to their respawn point. The respawn point is pretty much just a giant, shallow tub of super-charged ink that excites the atoms of the ‘evaporated’ being and causes it to reform itself. I guess ;v;

Changing ink colors… In another story, I explain how that works a little bittle, but I haven't uploaded that yet, so I can't cheat and copy-paste that… Basically, you take either a little pill that contains enough compacted-something from the ink they want to become, or you use a little ink packet that contains a sort of super-charged ink that you just break open and apply to the tentacles you want to change. They work in very similar ways, they replace some of the proteins from the original ink and replace them with those of the ink they want to change to. It doesn’t take much work. _From what I’ve heard_ , the pills are preferred, especially when in a hurry. The packet you have to like rub it on and make sure it’s applied right and _it just takes too long._

I’m sure the cephos have it all figured out :)

* * *

## Part 2-Timeline maybe:

11/21/4367: Whole octo expansion escapade ends

12/9/4367: Rider has symptoms that Aloha notices

12/10/4367: Rider first checks with the hospital

12/17/4367: Hachi checks in

12/21/4367: Nana cancels training with Army

12/25/4367: Rider goes back for his paralysis thing ~~_and on Christmas of all days_~~

12/27/4367: Army finds Nana and others dying in their tents, Headphones and Specs check-in with ink on their arms and legs

12/28/4367: Goggles and Bobble check-in with ink on their upper arms and chest area

01/03/4368: Skull goes in with traces of ink on his chest

01/21/4368: Aloha goes in for traces of ink on his chest

02/02/4368: That one chapter with the video call

02/25/4368: Cookie delivery team

02/29/4368: MASS BREAKOUT and the end of the story :)

**For now~~**

I know, my timeline is _solid_

I’m kidding its not the best but at least now you know when everything's happening :) All in all, about three months is the time frame for this story.

* * *

## Part 3-Character Profiles:

For the people you didn't even know existed! This story has a few of my OCs, I think only two, but I guess I still owe you guys an explanation as to who they are because I haven't uploaded their full story yet ;v; If you want a character profile for any other character in the story, real or not real, ask me in the comments, and I'll do my best to make one tailored to the story!

### Cici:

From a book I wrote called The King (you can find it on my page right now if you wanted to). In that story, she's Y/N, the main character, but I decided to give her an actual name because it would be weird not to have one. She has fair skin and Cyan colored tentacles that she pulls up into a ponytail. Kinda like the top-knot for male inklings, but with really long tentacles. Currently dating Emperor (who I think I'll have him show up more in the next part), childhood friends with Aloha, knows the S4 pretty well. Also close with Army. She and Aloha have this totally _annoying_ sibling-vibe, they're like practically twins. They also fight like twins sometimes. And mess with people like twins sometimes.

### Dianne:

She's also from The King, she appears as Y/N (Cici)'s teammate. She's and inkling with pink colored tentacles that are styled in the 'wave' fashion and has fair skin. She also works as an assistant nurse at the hospital and as a part-time field medic. Helped take care of Aloha the last time he got injured during a battle, so she hangs out with him a lot in this story. Dianne didn't know Aloha very well until she and Cici moved to Inkopolis Square from where they used to live, in Coral Reef. She knew him before then, but didn't talk with him much until they got to Inkopolis. She became a close friend of his when she took care of him in the hospital that one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've read my little appendix, if you have any questions for me, just put them in the comments of this chapter and I will do my best to answer them :) Doesn't matter what they're about, whether it's about the story, the plotline, the SCIENCE THAT I MADE UP, even just like what characters relationships are. If there's anything you want cleared up, ask me :D
> 
> DON'T FORGET:
> 
> Watch for the next part of this story: The Heir to the Empire


End file.
